Mi pequeño Hermano
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: La vida de Rivaille es tranquila...siendo un pequeño genio a la corta edad de 8 años...pero que pasaria si su tranquila vida cambia 360 grados cuando sus padres adoptan a un pequeño niño? Yaoi RivaillexEren w
1. Prologo

Este es el primer fic Riren

advertencias...esto por ahora solo pondre..incesto y universo alterno...creo que es todo por ahora XDD

Era un dia tranquilo los dos padres regresaban de ver a su hijo en la competicion anual del colegio,como siempre su hijo Rivaille habia destacado en todas y cada una de las pruebas haciendo asi que a muchos les llevara a pensar que era un genio a la corta edad de 9 años...ahora tanto Carla como Grisha volvian a casa tras haber recibido nombrosos alagos referentes a su hijo.

Carla:Como siempre este niño destacó en todo-sonriendo tiernamente-

Grisha:Claro..se parece a su padre

Carla:-riendose-Si claro...cuando eras pequeño no consegias saltar ni una de las vallas

Grisha:Bueno es porque era bajito-cogiendole la mano a su esposa-

Carla:Claro lo que tu digas a...mor-viendo hacia un punto cerca del rio-

Grisha:Que ocurre?-viendo la mirada de su esposa-

Carla:-sale corriendo hasta cerca del rio donde habia una especie de cuna de mimbre vieja y mojada por el oleaje del rio al pasar los barcos-Que es esto?-viendo horrorizada lo que habia dentro de la pequeña cuna...era un niño pequeño..tendria,como maximo,un mes de vida...se veia extremadamente flaco...y al pequeño parecia que no le quedaban suficientes fuerzas siquiera para sollozar-Grisha Grisha debemos llevarlo a un medico¡-alterada cogiendo al pequeño niño en brazos notando lo helada que estaba su piel lo que le hizo recorrer un escalofrio-

Corrieron en direccion al hospital mas cercano que no resulto ser mas que una consultoria medica que habia en el barrio..al llegar el doctor lo atendio de inmediato..sin preguntas.

Grisha:-viendo lo alterada que estaba su esposa-Carla carla...relajate ese niño sera fuerte y sobrevivira-abrazandola-

Carla:Quien fue la horrible persona que le hizo esto a un niño que acaba de llegar al mundo...lo abandono a su suerte alla a fuera...ni siquiera se digno a llevarlo a un horfanato-llorando siendo consolada por su esposo hasta que el doctor aparecio con cara seria-

X:Señores-los dos se acercaron-ese niño es suyo?-viendoles seberamente-

Grisha:No, señor...lo encontramos en una pequeña cesta cerca del rio y lo tragimos inmediatamente aquí

X:Entiendo...ese pequeño puede estar agradecido...viendo su estado...no hubiera sobrevivido ni un par de horas mas...sufre una grave desnutricion...ahora estamos haciendo lo posible para que sobreviva...las primeras 24 horas seran fundamentales para el...pero es un niño fuerte no morira asi como asi-dijo entrando de nuevo a la consulta a revisar el estado del bebe a la vez sonó el movil de Grisha-

Grisha:¿Rivaille?-escuchando atentamente-Si...entiendo puedes quedarte en casa de tu amigo...tu madre esta de acuerdo...agradecele correctamente a su familia..hasta luego-colgando y dirigiendose a su esposa-Carla si quieres podemos quedarnos esta noche aquí con el niño..Rivaille se quedara en casa de un amigo

Carla:-secandose las lagrimas-Gracias...debo dejar de llorar..si ese niño esta luchando por sobrevivir..yo no puedo quedarme aquí llorando-mira a Grisha-Me gustaria tener a ese niño como mi hijo

Grisha:Quieres decir...adoptarlo?-viendola confundido-

Carla:Asi es...por eso cuando el doctor mañana nos de permiso para llevarlo al horfanato me gustaria hacer el papeleo-su marido al ver la mirada decidida de su esposa supo que ya no habia vuelta atras-Por ahora ocultemos este hecho de Rivaille...cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos...pero por ahora...sera una sorpresa-sonriendo-

Grisha:No cambiaras nunca Carla-sonriendo-Entonces empecemos mañana con eso.

Desde ese suceso a la actualidad pasaron seis meses de gran espera para los dos futuros padres de otro niño...Rivaille pensaba que sus padres estaban extraños pero despues ese pensamienrose esfumo al pensar ''Cuando no lo fueros?'' asi mismo ese dia su padre habia salido bastante temprano..y su madre no le dijo la razon...por eso se decidio por preguntar pero fue cortado por una frase que cambaria su vida.

Carla:Rivaille amor...hemos adoptado a un niño

Rivaille:-procesando la informacion-...¿esto es una broma verdad?

Espero con ansias sus comentarios...recalco que es el prologo y necesitaba hacerlo corto...mañana intentare escribir el capitulo 1 y mas largo


	2. Capitulo 1

Se que os prometi poneroslo el dia siguiente al del prologo pero tube que corregir varias cosas XDD

Carla:Rivaille amor...hemos adoptado un niño

Rivaille:-procesando la informacion-...¿esto es una broma verdad?

Carla:No,te lo estoy diciendo en serio hace unos meses...

Rivaille:¿Hace unos meses?¡Entonces quieres decir que ya teniais planeado esto desde hace bastante!¡¿Que mi opinion no vale la pena aquí?!¡Esto me involucra a mi tanto como a vosotros!-entre todas esas preguntas su tono de voz aumentaba y su enfado incrementaba...en esos momentos el ya estaba de pie y la silla tumbada en el suelo-

Carla:Rivaille amor...

Rivaille:No lo aceptare...no aceptare a ese niñato como mi hermano¡-entonces siente como su madre le dio una pequeña bofetada-

Carla:¡Rivaille no creo que te comportes asi...ni siquiera lo has conocido!¡Ese niño a pasado por muchas mas cosas en los 7 meses de vida que tiene de las que tu has pasado en tus 9 años!

Grisha:-entrando al comedor con un pequeño niño castaño de ojos azulverdosos-Ya he llega...-viendo la escena-Llegué en mal momento¿cierto?-viendo a su hijo con una mano en su mejilla,su esposa alterada y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y una silla tumbada en el suelo señalando que a su hijo mayor no le habia gustado la idea de tener un hermano-¿Me podrian explicar que ocurrio?-acercandose a los dos cuando sintio una pequeña fuerza en su brazo que se inclinaba hacia su ahora madre mientras que Carla lo cogia y el niño tocaba sus ojos como queriendo quitarle las lagrimas-

Carla:-sonriendo tiernamente-Gracias Eren-entonces el ojiazulverdoso miro al chico que estaba enfrente de el mirandolo fijamente-

Rivaille:¿Porque esta tan delgado?-cogiendo una de las manitas del niño sintiendo como este apretaba su dedo con su pequeña mano sin quererlo soltar lo que le causo ternura-

Carla:Es lo que te iba a decir antes...este niño lo encontramos cerca del rio el dia de la competicion escolar anual...estaba dentro de una pequeña cesta de mimbre vieja y mojada,no se sabe cuantos dias estubo alli pero...el medico dijo que sufria una gran desnutrición y que era una suerte que siguiera con vida en ese estado y con su corta edad-viendolo esperando la reaccion de su hijo mayor a ese comentario-

Rivaille:Mama...¿lo puedo cargar?-viendo como el niño aun en todo ese rato no le habia soltado la mano-

Carla:-sonrie tiernamente-Claro que puedes...despues de todo es tu hermano-pasandoselo mientras el pelinegro lo cogia con cuidado viendolo-

Rivaille:-ve como el pequeño se reia al ser cargado por él cosa que en cierto modo le hizo feliz ya que ni con su padre o su madre hizo eso pero no lo diria-Asi que tu nombre es Eren...espero que seas tan santo como dice tu nombre*-el niño se rie...seguro no entendia nada pero se sentia seguro en los brazos de ese chico...tras eso un pequeño bostezo salió de sus labios mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su hermano mayor y este le acariciaba la cabeza...no lo iba a negar...ese niño le habia causado ternura y un sentido de proteccion sobre el...tal vez no seria tan malo tener un hermanito menor al que cuidar-

Tras pasar un par de dias en la familia notaron como Eren se acostumbraba al ambiente familiar y a estar con ellos tres...pero parecia que ya iba cogiendoles algo de confianza...pero aunque fuera algo extraño...sus ojos siempre seguian a su hermano mayor...como si lo admirara o se sintiera seguro con el...el problema vino cuando Rivaille tuvo que ir a la escuela el Lunes.

Carla:-despidiendo a Rivaille en la puerta-Ve con cuidado..nos vemos en la tarde

Rivaille:De acuerdo...adios-viendo la carita triste de Eren se le acerca y le acaricia la cabeza sacandole una pequeña sonrisa al niño,para luego marcharse-

Grisha:Uhh que lindo se vio eso-con una camara en la mano saliendo de su escondite-

Carla:Que buen hermanito tienes Eren-sonriendo pero entonces se detiene y mira a su marido-Y tu...date prisa o llegaras tarde al trabajo!-viendolo con una mirada fulminante-

Grisha:-viendo la hora coge el abrigo y la cartera y sale corriendo-Volvere mas tarde Carla,Eren cuidaos y Eren no des mucho trabajo a mama-saliendo corriendo de ahi mientras se oia un estruendo de algo caerse-Jejeje me parece que tu papa se cayó otra vez por la escalera-riendose-Bueno y ¿ahora que haremos?Mmm...que te parece si te saco unos juguetes y jugamos juntos?-sonriendo tiernamente de forma maternal a lo que recibio un pequeño abrazo del menor el cual continuaba viendo la puerta por donde se habia ido su hermano-Tranquilo Eren...Rivaille volvera en la tarde-llevandolo hacia el comedor donde se pusieron a jugar-

Cuando pensaron que ese dia seria tranquilo...se equivocaron mucho...Eren no queria comer,algo muy malo debido a su mala nutricion...en cualquier descuido intentaba ir gateando hacia la puerta...no queria ningun juguete y lloraba cada dos por tanto Rivaille en la escuela tenian la ultima hora libre ya que el profesor estaba enfermo y no encontraron un sustituto:

Petra:Rivaille rivaille es cierto que tienes un hermanito pequeño?-sonriendo emocionada-

Rivaille:-intentando ignorarles viendo por la ventana-

Auruo:Rivaille ¿porque de tan mal humor?-riendose hasta que sintio una patada baja que lo hizo caer al suelo mordiendose la lengua-Itaii que dolor...¿porque hiciste eso?

Rivaille:Tch..

Petra:Vamos dinoslo vamos vamos vamos-agitandole el brazo-

Rivaille:Si os lo digo me dejais en paz?-viendo como los otros asentian-Pues la verdad es que...-mira su reloj y suena la campana de salida-Bueno es hora de irse-cogiendo sus cosas marchandose de ahi-

Auruo:Nos acaba de engañar...

Petra:Si...eso creo

Rivaille:-sonriendo orgulloso-_Me dan gracia si creian que podian sacarme alguna información...por cierto como estara Eren?_-mirando hacia una tienda de juguetes que habia cerca-Seguramente bien...ademas nunca se porta mal-si...eso es lo que pensaba...pero al llegar a casa se sorprendio al ver juguetes en la entrada-Ya llegue-entrando al comedor encontrandolo hecho un desastre-¿Mama?..-se acerca a la sala de estar...alli estaba su madre durmiendo en el sofa con Eren en sus brazos despertandose al oir su voz...lo que hizo que el mayor se acercara cogiendolo sin despertar a su madre-Me parece que le diste bastante guerra a mama...verdad Eren?-entonces oye como el rugido del estomago del menor-Tienes hambre?-el pequeño rie al notar como su hermano lo levantaba en el aire-Tendremos que despertar a mama entonces...

Carla:No hace falta...ya estoy despierta-bostezando levemente-Bienvenido Rivaille como te ha ido en la escuela?

Rivaille:Bien...me parece que Eren no se porto muy bien cierto?

Carla:-sonrie-Parece que te echaba de menos...no queria comer...tampoco jugar y menos aun dormir pero al final el cansancio lo vencio-viendo al niño tranquilo en los brazos del oji-azul-Y con esto se confirma..ahora le daremos de comer

Rivaille:-mirando a Eren-Eren...no me gusta que te hayas portado mal...no lo vuelvas ha hacer-estaba casi seguro que no lo entenderia pero parecia comprender que estaba enfadado asi que lo abrazo haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara-Espero que eso sea un si-llevandole a la mesa donde le dieron de comer entre Carla y eso Eren se puso a jugar tranquilamente con un pequeño sonajero en los brazos de su hermano mientras este veia la television...y Carla...bueno..Carla les hacia fotos sin que se dieran cuenta-

Despues de unas horas llego Grisha emocionado entrando a casa feliz

Grisha:Eren extrañaste a papa?-entrando en el salon tras oir las voces de su esposa y su hijo mayor-

Rivaille:Ah ya llego papa-volviendo a ver la television ignorandolo por completo-

Grisha:-llorando comicamente-Tan frio-sonrie emocionado-Pero seguro Eren si me extraño cierto?-acercandose al pequeño el cual ni lo miro y se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermano queriendo dormir-Carla..mis hijos no me quieres-en un rinconcito deprimido-

Carla:-con una gotita estilo anime-No es que no te quieran...solo que Eren tiene preferencia por Rivaille...y bueno...Rivaille siempre a sido un poco indiferente-intentando animar a su marido-

En los dos meses que pasaron desde que Eren comenzó a vivir con la familia Jaegar este cada vez era mas unido a su hermano cosa que alegro mucho tanto a Carla como a Grisha que ahora mismo se encontraban viendo a los dos chicos jugar juntos en la sala.

Carla:Es extraño...

Grisha:A mi no me parece extraño que se lleven bien-sonriendo-

Carla:No me referia a eso sino a que Eren aun no ha dicho sus primeras palabras...a estas alturas al menos deberia decir algunas cosas como ''Ma'' o ''Pa'' pero nada

Grisha:Tal vez necesita algo de insistencia?Tampoco intentamos enseñarme diciendo cosas como ''Eren di pa-pa''

Carla:Seria bueno intentarlo-sonriendo-Pero dira primero mama

Grisha:No,seguro que dice papa

Rivaille:-mirando a sus padres suspirando cansado-Que infantiles son-girandose continuando jugando con Eren...estaba levantandolo con sus piernas a la vez que lo acercaba a el...le hacia gracia ver como cuando subia y estaban cerca se veia tan feliz pero cuando bajaba y estaban lejos ponia una carita triste-Eren ven aqui-extendiendo sus brazos a la vez que el niño se acercaba gateando lentamente-Muy bien-lo abraza y el pequeño tambien-Eres un buen chico-acariciandole su cabello castaño mientras el oji-azulverdoso se reia ante esto pero cuando menos se lo espero sintio dos presencias competitivas a cada lado suyo-Papa,mama...¿que se supone que hacen?

Carla:-ignorando la pregunta de su hijo-Eren di ma-ma

Grisha:-negando rapidamente-No no no Eren di pa-pa

Eren:-sonrie ladeando la cabeza confundido haciendo que los tres miembros de la familia que lo observaban no evitaron pensar en ''que moe!''-

Carla:Ma-ma-seguia insistiendo al ver la indesicion de su hijo-

Grisha:Pa-pa

Rivaille:Dejad de acosar al pobre asi ya hablara cuando quiera y dira lo que quiera-viendolos pesadamente-

Carla/Grisha:No te metas en esto Rivaille¡-viendolo competitivamente-

Eren:-sonrie-Riwaile Riwaile Riwaile-todos se giran a verlo sorprendidos por las palabras del niño-

Carla:Acaba de decir...

Grisha:...Rivaille-mirando a su hijo quien sonreia y acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño-Has hecho trampa seguro lo has estado convenciendo en secreto-celoso de que su hijo menor quisiera mas a su hijo que a el-

Rivaille:-ignorando a medias a su padre-Muy bien hecho Eren...sabes tanto tu mamuchi como tu papuchi-haciendo burla de esos sobrenombres- estan celosos de que dijeras mi nombre antes que el de ellos

Eren:-le mira confundido-Riwaile?...Mawuchi Pawuchi-riendose mientras daba palmas y sus padres lloraban de felicidad aunque el sobrenombre no fuera el mejor-

Rivaille:Buen chico...-levantandolo en el aire-Uhh has engordado un poquito...eso es bueno

Eren:Riwaile Riwaile-parece que la nueva palabra le habia gustado la cual repetia constantemente-

Rivaille:-sientiendo unas auras malignas tras de el lo que le hacia sonreir aun mas orgulloso-Asi es Eren...Rivaille-lo abraza-Te quiero-esto lo susurro sin que sus padres lo oyeran o eso creia-

Grisha:Lo has oido Carla ha dicho ''te quiero'' que bonito-burlandose de su hijo haciendo asi que Carla continuara el juego-

Carla:Y pensar que al principio no lo queria junto a él...-sienten ahora el aura maligna de su hijo el cual los veia como si los fuera a matar pero Eren los salvo-

Eren:Riwaile Riwaile...te quieo¡-abrazandolo lo que hizo que al mayor le apareciera un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que ocasionaron mas burlas hacia el-

Bueno yo pongo mis preguntas~~

Que les parecio?

Eren es kawai cierto?

Me regalais un Eren?...okey esa no XDD

Quereis conti?

Eso es todo...ya nee~~


End file.
